hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
His Dark Materials (TV series)
Independent - His Dark Materials TV adaptation adds director Tom Hooper, Logan's Dafne King, and Lin-Manuel Miranda *Dawn ShadforthIMDb - Dawn Shadforth *Otto BathurstIMDb - Otto Bathurst *Euros LynIMDb - Euros Lyn *Jamie ChildsIMDb - Jamie Childs *William McGregorIMDb - William McGregor *Leanne WelhamThe Artists Partnership |producer=* Philip Pullman * (Bad Wolf) * (Bad Wolf) * ( ) * (New Line Cinema) *Bethan Jones ( ) * ( ) |writer=* (S1 & S2) *Namsi Khan (S2) *Francesca Gardiner (S2) *Sarah Quintrell (S2)Independent Talent *Jonathan Harbottle (S2)Troika |starring=* * Digital Spy - James McAvoy will play Lord Asriel in BBC One's His Dark Materials * Deadline - ‘The Affair’ Star Ruth Wilson Signs Up To BBC Fantasy Drama ‘His Dark Materials’ * *Amir WilsonTwitter - Amir Wilson as Will Parry * Twitter -Andrew Scott as John Parry *Joe TandbergVariety - Joe Tandberg as Iorek |music= Cool Music Ltd |production=* *Bad Wolf * * IGN - HBO TO CO-PRODUCE, DISTRIBUTE HIS DARK MATERIALS SERIES |distributor=*BBC One *HBO |release=*3rd November 2019 (UK) *4th November (international) |series=2 |episodes=16 }} His Dark Materials is a television series commissioned by the as an adaptation of the eponymous trilogy of novels of the same name which was first aired on 3 November 2019 in the UK and on 4 November in the US. Series 2 will air in 2020. wrote the screenplay. It has been rated as TV-14 in the US.His Dark Materials website HBO DVD and Blu-ray editions of the first series were published in Region 2 on 27 January, 2020.Blue-ray on AmazonDVD on Amazon A Blu-ray steelbook will also be published on the same date.Steelbook on Amazon Cast Lead roles *Amir Wilson as William Parry * as John Parry * as Lyra Silvertongue * as Lord Asriel * as Lee Scoresby * as Marisa Coulter Children *Ella Schrey-Yeats as Paola *Lewin Lloyd as Roger Parslow *Mia Pearse as a Bolvangar child *Raffiella Chapman as Annie *Eva Jazani as Bridget McGinn *Mary Fernandez as Esme *Martha Bright as Bella *Ruby Llewelyn as Rose *Amma Ris as Martha Dæmons *Brian Fisher as the voice of the Golden MonkeyMarisa Coulter's dæmon does not speak but Fisher provides his vocalisations. As lead puppeteer and CFX coordinator on the series, he also worked extensively with Ruth Wilson during filming to create the monkey's movements via puppet — Variety * as the voice of Hester * as the voice of Kaisa *Eloise Little as the voice of Salcilia * as the voice of Stelmaria * as the voice of Pantalaimon *Libby Rodliffe as the voice of Lyuba *Phoebe Scholfield as the voice of Alicia Gyptians * as Ma Costa *Daniel Frogson as Tony Costa *Daniel Joseph Woolf as Gyptian (uncredited) *Eva Musik as a gyptian * as Jack Verhoeven * as Coram van Texel * as John Faa * as Raymond van Gerrit * as Benjamin de Ruyter *Tyler Howitt as Billy Costa Jordan College staff *Boo Golding as Seamstress * as Dr Carne * as Charles *Joakim Skarli as Scholar * as Wren (also played Farder Coram and Giacomo Paradisi in the play) *Philip Goldacre as Sub-Rector * as Chaplain *Simon Strutt as the Porter *Tiago Martins as Subfusc Magisterium *Amit Shah as Dr Rendal * as Lord Boreal *Charlie Robinson as Nurse Charlotte *David Langham as Father Garret *Frank Bourke as Pavel Rasek *Ian Peck as Cardinal Sturrock *Kate Rutter as Sister Betty * as Dr Cooper * as Sister Clara *Rich Lawton as River Police *Tim Wildman as Magisterium Secret Police (uncredited) * as Hugh MacPhail Panserbjørne *Joe Tandberg as the voice of Iorek Byrnison *Joi Johannsson as Iofur Raknison * as the voice of Iofur Raknison Witches *Leanne Holder as a Lake Enara clan witch * as Martin Lanselius *Remmie Milner as Lena Feldt * as Serafina Pekkala Other *Asheq Akhtar as Jotham Santelia * as Thorold * as Adèle Starminster * as Sysselman *Henry Miller as a porter *Jamie Wilkes as Pale-Faced Man *Juke Hardy as Blacksmith *Katarina Martin as Marisa Coulter's guest * as Sam Cansino *Louise Cowen as a PhD student *Michael Kerry White as a Running Tourist * as Bright Eyed Man * as Elaine Parry *Pasi Antero Remsu as Samoyed Hunter *Pino Maiello as Oxford Fellow (uncredited) * as Thomas *Robin Pearce as Oliver Payne *Sarah Brazier as a Londoner *Vivien Bridson as Fisher Woman * as Mr Hanway *Cameron King as Toby *Cath Whitefield as WPC Jenkins Episodes Series 1 Series 2 Production Film adaptation After successes of the Lord of the Rings film trilogy, the His Dark Materials books, which were published between 1995 and 2000, were optioned. This led to the development of the 2007 film, The Golden Compass. However, the film removed some of the key areas of the book, like references to religion and the Holy Church, which (director of the film) blamed for the shortcomings. The Catholic Church called for a boycott, and New Line got spooked. Sam Elliott blamed the Church for forcing the cancellations of the sequels, while some believed poor reviews may have been the reason. Development Philip Pullman, in his 2012 Mother Jones interview, was interested in giving His Dark Materials another shot, this time as a television series. The BBC, in November 2015, publicly announced plans to adapt the book series into a television series in association with Bad Wolf and HBO. Pullman was named the series' executive producer along with Deborah Forte.BBC - BBC commissions adaptation of Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials Pre-production Pre-production was originally planned for autumn 2016, with the project announced in 2015, but casting was only in the process of finalisation in early 2018.Digital Spy - His Dark Materials TV series on the BBC: Casting, characters, start date - everything you need to know Filming The first series was filmed in mainly in the UK (Cardiff and Oxford) and the Arctic (although the cast never filmed there).Digital Spy - His Dark Materials TV series on the BBC: Casting, characters, start date - everything you need to know On 14 December 2018, it was announced via Twitter that the first series had wrapped.Twitter - https://twitter.com/darkmaterials/status/1073639534372511744 Series 2 began filming in June at various locations across the UKHis Dork Materials on Twitter although filming officially began during the week of the 29th July with filming going on for five months.The Knowledge Online A further series covering the adaptation of The Amber Spyglass has not been approved as of yet. Originally said to cover 5 series, it has since been said that each book will only have one season.Twitter - Dan McCullock Jane Tranter has said that a third series covering The Amber Spyglass might need more than eight episodes.Twitter Release The first two series are split into episodes of 8 each an hour long. The first episode, Lyra's Jordan, aired on 3 November in the UK and 4 November in the US which was announced two months prior to the airingTwitter however Dafne Keen's mother posted in August 2019 on Instagram (since deleted) that the release would be on 3 November before saying that it had since been changed. The series aired (in the UK) exactly four years after the production for the show was planned.[https://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/latestnews/2015/his-dark-materials BBC His Dark Materials] The show airs normally at 8pm GMT in the UK and 9pm ET in the US. The earlier UK time, rather than the typical 9pm for Sunday-night dramas, allows younger children the chance to watch it live.The Guardian The show hosted a panel at San Diego Comic Con on July 18, 2019 where an Autumn 2019 release was announced and the official extended trailer was revealed.His Dark Materials Twitter A preview of the show in London was premiered by the BFI on October 15.BFI Scholastic published Northern Lights, The Subtle Knife and The Amber Spyglass TV tie-in books on 3 October 2019 in the UK[https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/1407198750 Northern Lights on Amazon][https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/1407198769 The Subtle Knife on Amazon][https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/1407198777 The Amber Spyglass on Amazon] and 1 October in the US.[https://www.amazon.com/His-Dark-Materials-Compass-Tie/dp/0593178556 The Golden Compass on Amazon] The first soundtrack for the series, The Musical Anthology of His Dark Materials, was released on 3 November 2019Film Music Reporter with the second, ''His Dark Materials'' Original Television Soundtrack, was released on 20 December 2019.Film Music Reporter Plot The first series, covering Northern Lights, also includes elements from later books with references to Once Upon a Time in the North and also a few elements from La Belle Sauvage. The second series will cover the events of The Subtle Knife and the third series is expected to include all events from The Amber Spyglass. Media Images Lyra Silvertongue Lyra and Pan.png|Dafne Keen as Lyra Silvertongue with Pan Lyra explores the alethiometer.png|Lyra explores the alethiometer Dafne Keen in snow.png|Dafne Keen in snow Dafne Keen.jpg|Dafne Keen Lyra sees poison.jpg|Lyra sees the poison in Lord Asriel's Tokay Lyra in intercision chamber.png|Lyra in the intercision chamber Lyra trapped.png|Lyra screaming Lyra cornered at Bolvangar.png|Lyra at Bolvangar Zeppelin interior.png|The interior of a zeppelin Lyra and Pan looking for Roger.png|Lyra and Pan screaming Roger's name Intercision.jpg|Lyra screaming at the moment of intercision Lyra in the snow.png Lyra's Jordan.jpg|Lyra on the roofs of Jordan Lyra falling from the balloon.png|Lyra falling from a balloon Lyra walks towards door.png|Lyra in Marisa Coulter's flat Lyra in Bolvangar.png|Lyra being scanned at Bolvangar Baby Lyra.jpg|The baby Lyra Lyra running.png|Lyra running Marisa Coulter Ruth Wilson.jpg|Ruth Wilson playing Marisa Coulter Ruth Wilson as Marisa Coulter.png|Ruth Wilson Marisa confronts Lyra.png|Marisa finds Lyra in her flat Clarke Peters and the golden monkey.png|Dr Carne speaks to Marisa and the golden monkey Marisa with a spy-fly.png|Marisa with a spy-fly Marisa Coulter in a car.png|Marisa coming out of an anbaric car Marisa with gun.png|Marisa with a gun Marisa strangling Benjamin.png|Marisa strangling Benjamin de Ruyter Golden monkey and Dust.png|Her dæmon and Dust from Benjamin's dæmon The Idea of North.jpg|Marisa looking out of a window Marisa in her flat.png Marisa talking to Lyra.png Marisa Coulter HDM.png Marisa Coulter outstretched hand.png|Marisa rescues Lyra from intercision Lord Asriel James McAvoy.jpg|James McAvoy as Lord Asriel Stelmaria.png|Stelmaria Stelmaria in TV series.png|Stelmaria Lord Asriel in the aurora.png|Lord Asriel in the Aurora Lord Asriel Retiring Room.png|Lord Asriel talking in the Retiring Room Lord Asriel in the North.png|Lord Asriel in the North Lord Asriel with a camera.png|Lord Asriel with a camera Asriel and Stelmaria in the North.png|Asriel and Stelmaria in the North Asriel and Lyra by a boat.jpg|Asriel taking Lyra through the floods Asriel and Lyra in the floods.jpg Asriel holds baby Lyra.jpg|Asriel holding the baby Lyra Lee Scoresby Lin-Manuel Miranda.png|Lin-Manuel Miranda as Lee Scoresby Lee in Trollesund.png|Lee in Trollesund Lee Scoresby HDM.png Hester.png|Hester Other characters Serafina Pekkala.png|Ruta Gedmintas as Serafina Pekkala Clarke Peters.jpg|Clarke Peters as Dr Carne Dr Carne and his dæmon.jpg|Dr Carne and his dæmon Dr Carne poisoning the Tokay.png|Dr Carne poisons the Tokay Ma Costa and Lyra.png|Anne-Marie Duff as Ma Costa MaCostaTV.png|Ma Costa Roger.png|Lewin Lloyd as Roger Parslow RogerTV.png|Roger Roger talking to Lyra.png|Roger talking to Lyra Salcillia.png|Salcillia John Faa.png|Lucian Msamati as John Faa John Parry photos.png|Andrew Scott as John Parry Adèle Starminster.png|Georgina Campbell as Adèle Starminster Carlo Boreal.png|Ariyon Bakare as Lord Boreal Boreal travelling through a window.png|Boreal travelling through a window Carlo Boreal's snake-dæmon.png|Lord Boreal's snake-dæmon Boreal in Will's Oxford.png|Boreal in Will's world Pavel Rasek.png|Frank Bourke as Pavel Rasek Pavel.png|Fra Pavel Iorek.png|Iorek Byrnison Martin Lanselius BBC.png|Martin Lanselius Father MacPhail.png|Will Keen as Father MacPhail and Ariyon Bakare as Lord Boreal Farder Coram.png|James Cosmo as Coram van Texel Coram van Texel.png|Farder Coram in full Billy CostaTV.png|Tyler Howitt as Billy Costa The Costas.png|The Costa family Ian Peck.png|Ian Peck as Cardinal Sturrock Tony and Ma Costa.png|Daniel Frogson as Tony Costa with Ma Costa Tony Costa.png|Tony Costa Raymond van GerritTV.png|Mat Fraser as Raymond van Gerrit Jack Verhoeven.png|Geoff Bell as Jack Verhoeven Sysselman.png|Harry Melling as the Sysselman Dr Carne and Charles.png|Dr Carne and Charles Thomas.jpg|Thomas Iorek in armour.png|Iorek in his armour Asriel and Thorold.png|Gary Lewis as Thorold with Asriel Wren.png|Patrick Godfrey as Wren Eliezer.png|Eliezer Mrs Woodbridge.png|Mrs Woodbridge Cousins.png|Cousins Eric and Lyra.png|Eric Sub-Rector.png|Asriel, Carne and the Sub-Rector in the Retiring Room Bolvangar children.png|Children at Bolvangar Bolvangar dining hall.png|Bolvangar dining hall Iorek Byrnison reclaims armour.jpg|Iorek Byrnison reclaims his sky-iron armour Marisa Coulter's dæmon flying at Pan.png|Marisa Coulter's dæmon attacking Pantalaimon Sister Clara and Dr Cooper.png|Morfydd Clark as Sister Clara and Lia Williams as Dr Cooper Sister ClaraTV.png|Sister Clara The gyptians and children.png|The gyptians and some children Gyptians travelling north.png|The gyptians travelling to the North Gyptian meeting.png|The gyptians staging a meeting Jordan HDM.png|Jordan College Samoyeds.png|Samoyeds A girl before intercision.png Locations RetiringRoom.jpg|Retiring Room Catacombs.png|Jordan catacombs Zeppelin.png|Oxford A gyropter flies over Oxford.png|A gyropter flies over Oxford Oxford skyline.png|Oxford skyline National Ærobus zeppelin.png|A National Ærobus zeppelin Magisterium.png|The Magisterium Svalbard palace.png|Svalbard Jordan's Hall.png|Jordan College's Hall with Hannah Relf possibly on the left Marisa's flat.png|Marisa Coulter's flat Magisterium hall.png|Magisterium hall The North.png|The North Aurora.png|The Aurora Trollesund.png|Trollesund City in the sky.png|Cittàgazze in the Aurora Lyra at Jordan.png|Lyra at Jordan College RAI.png|Lyra and Marisa at the Royal Arctic Institute Aurick Leif.png|A plaque at the Arctic Institute for Aurick Leif Cave of fire.png Other Square alethiometer.jpg|The alethiometer open Square alethiometer case.jpg|The alethiometer closed Alethiometer books.png|The alethiometer besides its books Balloon.png|A balloon Intercision switch.jpg|Switch to operate intercision Intercision machine.png|The intercision machine A child in the intercision machine.png|A child in the intercision machine Photograms.png|Photograms Spy-flies in a box.png|Spy-flies Gyptians TV series.png|Gyptian boats State Police.png|State Police Gyptian boat from above.png|Gyptian boat from above Fens.png|The Fens Lyra holding the alethiometer.png|Lyra being handed the alethiometer Intercision plan.png|Lyra sees the plans for intercision London map.png|A map of London Roger's letter to Lyra.png|Roger's letter to Lyra Coffee.png|Coffee Boreal's car.png|A car Title card.png|Title card for the series Posters HDM poster.png|A promotional poster Poster1.jpg|A poster about National Ærobus travel Production HDM S2 set.PNG|"Genuinly can't tell you what's going on here, it's a build for a bit of series 2 where we're doing something slightly different from the books, which will still be faithful to the books, but it's just going to be a tiny bit different." - Jack Thorne on this set Model of a city.png|A model of a city Jack Thorne and Joel Collins.png|Two paper models Marisa Coulter's flat plan.png|A plan of Marisa Coulter's flat Videos Trailers His Dark Materials Teaser Trailer - BBC|First small teaser trailer for season 1 released 24th February 2019 His Dark Materials OFFICIAL TRAILER - BBC|First full trailer for season 1 released 17th May 2019 His Dark Materials Season 1 Official Teaser HBO|HBO trailer released 17th May 2019 His Dark Materials THE EXTENDED TRAILER - BBC|Second full trailer for season 1 released for SDCC released 18th (US)/19th (UK) July 2019 His Dark Materials Season 1 San Diego Comic Con Trailer HBO|HBO trailer released 18th (US)/19th (UK) July 2019 His Dark Materials One Girl Will Change Worlds Trailer - BBC|Third full trailer for season 1 released 25th August 2019 His Dark Materials Season 1 Official Trailer HBO|HBO exclusive fourth full trailer for season 1 released 3rd October 2019 His Dark Materials Trailer 'She matters more than she can ever know' BBC Trailers|BBC trailers exclusive tease trailer for season 1 released 21st October 2019 Clips and features His Dark Materials title sequence - BBC|Title sequence for the show Everything you need to know about His Dark Materials - BBC|An explanation of His Dark Materials with the cast Adapting His Dark Materials - BBC|An interview with the cast and crew about adapting His Dark Materials for the screen How puppeteers brought the Daemons to life His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|An interview with cast and crew about dæmons in the TV series How costumes are adapted from story to screen His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|An interview with cast and crew about costumes in the TV series Building Lyra's World with amazing production design His Dark Materials BBC|An interview with cast and crew about creating Lyra's world Author Philip Pullman gives his thoughts on His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|An interview with Philip Pullman about the TV series His Dark Materials - Music by Lorne Balfe|The opening track, "His Dark Materials", taken from The Musical Anthology of His Dark Materials Mischievous Lyra seeks a family reunion His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the first episode with Lyra sneaking out of a lesson with Charles His Dark Materials (Season 1 Episode 1 Clip) HBO|Excerpt from the first episode with the Retiring Room scene Lyra is gifted the rare truth-telling alethiometer His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the first episode with Lyra being given the alethiometer by Dr Carne His Dark Materials (Season 1 Episode 2 Clip) HBO|Excerpt from the second episode with Lyra at Marisa's flat and in the Royal Arctic Institute No ones ever called me extraordinary before His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the second episode with Lyra in Marisa Coulter's flat Brutal dæmon battle between Lyra's Pan and Mrs Coulter's daemon His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the second episode with the golden monkey and Pantalaimon fighting EXCLUSIVE CLIP Brave Lyra makes a daring dash! - His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the second episode with Lyra running away after spying in Marisa's office His Dark Materials In The Weeks Ahead (Season 1) HBO|HBO clip about scenes happening after the first episode His Dark Materials (Season 1 Episode 3 Clip) HBO|Excerpt from the third episode with Lyra and Ma Costa in Ma's boat Lyra! Don't Breath! ���� His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the third episode with Lyra hiding in a gyptian boat from the State Police His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 3 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the third episode Lin-Manuel Miranda's all singing arrival into His Dark Materials His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the fourth episode with Lee heading to Trollesund in his balloon You need the services of an armoured bear His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the fourth episode with Lyra and Farder Coram talking to Dr Lanselius Iorek's FIERCE take down of Magisterium guards! His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the fourth episode with Iorek rampaging through Trollesund His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 4 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the fourth episode Why is this ghost important? His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Exceprt from the fifth episode with Lyra asking Ma Costa for permission to find a ghost in a nearby village His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 5 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the fifth episode His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 6 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the sixth episode Lyra witnesses BRUTAL polar bear fight! His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the seventh episode with Iorek and Iofur fighting His Dark Materials 1x07 Promo "The Fight to the Death" (HD)|Small clips with events from the seventh episode Lyra nears final showdown with Mrs. Coulter! His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the eighth episode with the panserbjørne and the Magisterium fighting His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 8 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the eighth episode Interviews Lin Manuel Miranda's 'His Dark Materials' Full Comic-Con Panel in Hall H|Full Comic Con Panel 'His Dark Materials' Star Lin-Manuel Miranda & Cast Join Us LIVE SDCC 2019 Entertainment Weekly|Entertainment Weekly interview at Comic Con How the New His Dark Materials Show Gets the Adaptation Right - Comic Con 2019|IGN interview at Comic Con 'His Dark Materials' Cast Interview Comic-Con 2019|TV line interview at Comic Con His Dark Materials FIRST LOOK CLIP and cast interviews! The One Show - BBC|Interview and extract with The One Show His Dark Materials cast and crew BFI Q&A|BFI interview with the cast His Dark Materials Dafne Keen Bringing Lyra Belacqua to Life HBO|HBO interview with Dafne Keen His Dark Materials James McAvoy Bringing Lord Asriel to Life HBO|HBO interview with James McAvoy His Dark Materials Ruth Wilson Bringing Mrs. Coulter to Life HBO|HBO interview with Ruth Wilson His Dark Materials Lin-Manuel Miranda Brining Lee Scoresby to Life HBO|HBO interview with Lin-Manuel Miranda His Dark Materials Adapting Philip Pullman's Fantasy Novel Series Featurette HBO|HBO interview with Jane Tranter and Jack Thorne His Dark Materials Behind The VFX - BBC Click|BBC Click interview with Russell Dodgson from Framestore External links * *''His Dark Materials'' on Bad Wolf's site *''His Dark Materials'' on BBC Programmes *''His Dark Materials'' on HBO *''His Dark Materials'' on Facebook, Twitter & Instagram *HBO His Dark Materials on Facebook, Twitter & Instagram Notes and references ru:Тёмные начала (телесериал) pt-br:His Dark Materials (série de televisão) fr:His Dark Materials (série) Category:Films (real-world)